


Day 1: Schools

by Xenamorph



Series: Wiztober 2020 [1]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: A little interesting thing about the schools and how magic works! Jordan originally comes from Pigswick, where she studied Spirit magic, and Neela comes from a family of Thaumaturges even though she's a Pyromancer
Series: Wiztober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Day 1: Schools

Ravenwood was a lot different from Pigswick. For once they actually learned things, Jordan was expected to summon up ice and frost and she also wasn't allowed to just skip class whenever it pleased her. Not that she did that a lot back in Pigswick, she actually was one of the only students that made an effort to regularly appear in the classes. So, of course all of the teachers loved her so much, and she really enjoyed their classes. But there were a few days that Jordan just felt lazy, and she just stayed in Edna's classroom and slept.

It wasn't like she could really stay at home, even with the lax rules her mother still didn't want her to be like the rest of the students. Jordan had to be better, she had the talent for it all, and she had to use it. But sometimes, she just didn't want to. She just didn't want to learn magic or try to theorize about magic, sometimes she just wanted to sleep in the classroom. Edna never minded if she fell asleep, especially since they did most of their magic during the night. And some of the other classes were just straight up boring. Frost never took itself seriously, and the professor barely knew what was going on at any given point. 

Which was a shame, because Jordan actually enjoyed Frost magic. It was quick and hard and fast, a little terrifying honestly when compared with the solemness of Spirit. Spirit was all ritual and quietness, something sad and understanding of just how fleeting life can be. But that was a needed change of pace, if only Professor Burble was actually any good at teaching it. so Jordan had to rely on the numerous amounts of tomes in the library, and she was one of the only people who actually used the dueling rooms inside of the library. It was hard, dueling with no actual opponent, but it was the best way to practice her aim. 

But still, she didn't have an actual passion for any of the other subjects at the school. Ember was too calm and slow paced, and the classroom was far too warm and cozy. Jordan always fell asleep at her table and woke up with a blanket around her shoulders and a pillow somehow under her head. Ankhu never seemed to mind, especially since Jordan let him explain just how to use Ember even if she never really expected to use it.

Chaos was a fun class, though she never learned anything. It was just like the class for her to be studying Frost magic in the Chaos classroom as she summons a spirit. But it wasn't a strict class, and there was only a small amount of actual magic being taught.

Ravenwood was so different from her old school. There was actual magic being taught in every class, and you actually had to show up to all of your classes if you wanted to get credit for it all. Jordan couldn't sleep in class, and she also had to start completely from scratch on her studies. Ice magic and Frost magic seemed to be two completely different schools of magic drawing from the same source. In Ravenwood, Ice was all about taking the hits and protecting the team. It was about plans and calculated hits and slow as glaciers movement. It was a little thrilling, the sight of icicle daggers coming towards her as she practiced sending up shields and walls of ice. 

Pigswick was a school of thinkers, that was probably a generous way of putting it, but it was true. Some classes were just taught by having the students question just why that was the way that they did what they did. Question what would happen if you did this and this at the same time, questioning just why they were learning what they were learning. There wasn't a lot of that at Ravenwood, it was all tradition and how things were just done the way they always were. Which was fine, Jordan wasn't really upset at the fact that she could finally talk with other students and practice spells in an actually supervised space.

Something that she didn't like, though, was the fact that no one seemed to like it when she started asking strange questions. About experimenting with Spirit magic (which they called Death magic here, which was almost a little insulting considering how there was so much more than just death) and ice magic, and how the one time that she summoned a colossus, it had bones inside of it and everyone avoided her for a while.

Almost everyone. Neela, that strange pyromancer who she had been in the waiting hall with before they had gotten their school assignments, hadn't ever avoided her. In the beginning it was almost annoying, which felt mean to think, but it was the truth. Having someone constantly there was a little bit of a new experience, considering how lonely her upbringing was. After a little bit, though, it had gotten fascinating.

Neela had grown up in a family of entirely Thaumaturges, with very little deviation, and yet she was a pyromancer. Just from looking at how she fought (which was something that she found herself doing a lot), the influences from both Madame Flamea's lessons as well as her family were clear. How her stance was balanced and strong, arms just slightly raised in a defensive position, and she flicked her wrist with the smallest and fastest motion possible. 

Fighting Neela, in a completely scholarly sense of course, was always exhilarating. Neela worked faster than a pyromancer was supposed to, always making sure that her movements were contained in order for her to be able to block the next hit. They never fought in any of the dueling rings, not even in the school towers that were designated for interschool fighting. Their fighting was strange, and wild, and everyone gave them a wide berth when they came out of the forest where they fought.

It had been long enough that Unicorn Way was no longer abandoned, and people had returned. There were other families that had moved in, either to new homes or to their old homes that they had abandoned when the undead rose up. It was idyllic, and quiet, unless they were there. There was a little bit of constant guilt that Jordan felt whenever she and Neela had decided to practice their strange magic with each other. It was almost ruining the peace, but they never really minded. Especially since they stayed in the park and away from the residential areas. It only took one stray flame to set the town on fire after all, and Neela said that she didn't feel like she had perfected it enough in order to do it that close to people.

They learned from each other, of course they did, because they fought together so often. Jordan learned old ice techniques from Neela, who had learned them from her family instead of from Greyrose. Neela was there to make sure that her stance was perfect, and that she didn't get herself imbalanced and able to get pushed over. Most of their days, when they were focused on ice magic, were spent with Jordan taking every hit and attack without faltering.

Neela usually had to patch her up afterwards, but Jordan just felt warm whenever she felt her clap her hand on her shoulder and tell her how good she was today. Even if it was while she was putting out a small fire that was going on in her hair. But they didn't always focus on her school, that would be a little selfish and Jordan was a lot more polite than that. So she often left Neela try out new techniques of fire casting.

On the playing field, Neela was a force of nature. Wild and laughing as she shifted between harsh jets of fire as she stayed still in the center of the circle that they had drawn and the next second she was whirling around Jordan and whipping fire at her that she would have to dodge around. Everything she did was a force of nature, to her laughter that sent birds fleeing from trees to the way that grass crisped underneath her feet when she walked barefoot. 

Jordan could've loved her, but she didn't. Her mind was focused on one thing and that was making her mother proud. She had to understand Ravenwood so that she could tell her mother just how weak it was, just where it's glaring red spots were and how to best take it down. She wasn't planning on staying, she wasn't planning on doing anything serious with ice magic. At most, she expected to use the ice magic to further her spirit magic, but that was it.

Of course, things didn't go according to her plan. Nothing ever did, but this was probably the best case scenario. 


End file.
